Another Case Closed
by xXxFallin
Summary: Bella & Edward are cold case investigators, and best friends. So what happens when the envidence in their newest case leads to Edward? Will Bella cover it up to save her best friend, & the man she loves? Or will it just be another case closed?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Case Closed**

**Preference**

_There's nothing left to say,  
But so much left that I don't never had a choice,  
This world is too much noise,  
It takes me under,  
It takes me under once again_

_-Saviour, by Rise against._

**FULL SUMMARY: **_Bella Swan is a lead cold case investigator along with Edward Cullen, the man she's fallen in love with over the past 5 years of working with him. But what happens when all the evidence in their newest case leads to him? Will she cover it up, to protect her best friend, and the man she loves? Or will she let justice take it's course? AH._

**BPOV**

I threw my hand over my mouth, to stifle my scream as I dropped all the evidence on the table in front of me.

I looked over it all at least 10 times but it all lead to the same thing. There were no other possibilities. Though I could not believe it. Being passionate about my job, I knew that if you studied all the evidence and knew there were no flaws, that you had your culprit. No question. But I refused to believe that this was his doing.

Tears were freely flowing out of my eyes and I was curled up on my couch in disbelief. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't be _able_ to do that. He was my best friend. He was the man I had fallen in love with. I knew him inside and out, just like he knew me. We had no secrets and we never lied to one another.

I could not stand the thought of him getting put away. Even if helped put people in jail all the time, none of them had been anything but a criminal and another case closed to me. But this was my best friend. I needed him, and I couldn't let anything happen to him.

The only way I would be able to get him off would be to erase the evidence. But I wouldn't be able to do that if I knew I could be letting a criminal get away with their crime, not even if it was the man I loved, my rock, my best friend, Edward Cullen… Could I?

**Ahh! I really hope you liked that. I've had this idea in my head for a while and I've been doing some research on cold cases and everything to do with it, so I'm really excited about this.**

**I hope you liked it, and I know it was short, future chapters will be a lot longer, but I didn't want to write too much for this.**

**So tell me if you liked it or not and if I should continue, please.**

**Review!**

**Xx**

**Sofia**


	2. Nothing to loose

**Another Case Closed**

**Chapter one: **_Nothing to loose_

_Into your lives_

_Hopeless and taken_

_We stole our new lives_

_Through blood and pain_

_In defence of our dreams_

_In defence of our dreams_

_-Kings & Queens, by 30 Seconds to Mars_

**Thanks for all the favourites and reviews, guys, I seriously appreciate it, keep it coming!**

**BPOV**

I sighed happily to myself as I added another closed case to the shelves. Stepping back, and looking at all the full shelves of boxes with the bolded, red word, "CLOSED," I realised how many cases we had solved together over the past five years.

Though I knew that there were still thousands left to solve, and that's only in Phoenix, Arizona. Of course Edward and I would do all that we could, along with the rest of the team, but there was only so much that we could do. And every cold case that didn't get solved, there was still a family, hoping that the person who had hurt their child, sister, brother, grandparent, cousin, and even best friend, would be locked away. Even though chances were, they never would be.

I started walking through the shelves of all the cold cases that we had not gotten around too and read the name of one of the victims and their case.

_**Vanessa Miller.**_

_27 years of age._

_Strawberry blonde hair._

_Blue eyes._

_Estimated 5" 6'_

_Case:_

_Found dead in an ally, with a slit throat and a severely bruised body. Was announced dead at the scene of the crime because of blood loss, on February 7th__, 1998. There were no DNA samples anywhere to be found on the body, and only one suspect, supposed best friend, Anthony Wicks, who was the last person seen with her, the night before the murder._

_Wicks was called in for questioning, pleaded not guilty, and was not called in for questioning again._

_Case went cold October 14__th__, 2004._

I closed my eyes as I put the box back on the shelf and could not help but to prey for her poor family who are probably still waiting for an answer as to who killed her, still being hopeful, even 12 years after her death.

I opened my eyes and walked towards the door to go back into my world of solving crimes, putting murders in jail, and giving families the answers that they have been looking for since their child was announced dead.

I walked through the station, greeting my friends along the way as I headed for my office.

Once I got there I found Edward waiting for me with two large coffees in his hand, one for me, the other for himself.

I smiled and walked over to him as he handed my coffee out for me to take. After I laid it on my desk I gave my best friend a quick hug.

I picked up my coffee and took a little bit of whip cream, smiling because he knew exactly what I liked. A large double, double with whip cream on the top.

"Thank you," I grinned, and took a sip of my coffee, relishing in the taste.

"Anything for you, your majesty," He said in a horrible accent while bowing.

I laughed at how lame he was and playfully hit his shoulder.

"Oh, Edward…" I shook my head and was sure that you could hear the smile in my voice as I said that.

He smiled back, and then sat in the chair that was across from my desk. I was already sitting in the one across from him, that looked out at the whole office.

It was quite large and had windows all around the outside, so that you could see into the city. I loved my office because it had one of the best views and was one of the largest.

I folded my hands and rested my elbows on the table, and my head on my hands, looking into Edward's beautiful, emerald green eyes.

"So," I said, still looking at him. "Since we finished that case, do you think we could do a girl named Vanessa Miller's? I was reading her files earlier and she has been dead for about 12 years, with no lead suspects. There was one, her best friend, who pleaded non guilty, was proved innocent and was never questioned again. So the person who killed her is still out there, and has probably killed more people in the 12 years since they murdered her."

He cocked his head to the side and then slowly nodded it, looking my directly in the eyes.

"Why did you choose that specific case? There are plenty of cases like that, actually most of the cases are like that."

"Well yeah I guess, but it just caught my eye, and I think that the friends and family deserve justice after 12 years," I shrugged.

He smiled at me and got up from his chair, then started walking towards the door. While he had his hand on the handle he looked back at me and said, "We start tomorrow." Then he was gone

I kept looking at the door, long after he left, before I finally looked at my laptop and decided to update my twitter account.

I did not really have many followers, but I guess I kind of did it for myself. Just because.

_Just solved another case, and Liam Jenson was charged with the murder of Ally Pike. Jenson was sentenced for life, no bail and Pike's family finally got closure._

I posted my update and then closed my laptop, waiting for work to end.

About twenty long minutes of playing brick breaker, the phone rang. When I picked it up I heard the voice of my lifelong best friend, Alice Hare. Her original name was Alice Brandon, but when she got married to Jasper Hale a few years ago she changed it. While as I was still single.

"Hey Alice," I said.

"Bella! Bella! Oh my god! You wouldn't believe what just happened!" She was squealing into the phone and I had to hold it back from my ear. She only acted like this when she was extremely excited.

"What Alice? Calm down!"

"Do not tell me to calm down because your going to be freaking out when I tell you!"

"What is it, Alice?" I asked, curious.

"I'm pregnant! Oh my gosh isn't this just perfect? I'm so excited!"

I did a mini squeal along with her and was jumping up and down on my seat like a two year old, but hey, I was excited for her! "How far along are you?" I asked her.

"Three months!"

I laughed in excitement that she would soon have a baby. "And guess what Bella?" She asked, with an evident smile in her voice.

"What?"

"You are going to be his or her godmother!"

I screamed now, glad that I meant so much to her that she would make me her baby's godmother.

"Oh my god, Alice! Thank you! Look I get off work in like 10 minutes since we're not doing a case right now, so I'll be over in about 20."

"Ok Bella, bye, see you soon!"

We hung up and I started getting my things together to go home for the day, and gossip about my best friend's baby with her for the night, before starting a new case tomorrow and hopefully getting justice for Vanessa Miller.

***25 minutes later***

I was sitting on Alice's' couch with her, talking about everything that I missed about the baby. She did not know the gender yet but she was going to find out in hopefully a month, and had no idea what she was going to name him or her. That she would know when she saw the baby.

"So enough about me and my baby," A smile appeared on her face as it lit up at saying the words, 'my baby.' "What is new at work?"

"Well we just solved the murder of Jacob Black, the murder was Leah Clearwater and she's going to trial next month. Also, tomorrow me and Edward are starting the case of Vanessa Miller."

"Awesome. So how are things with Edward?"

She was the only one who knew about my 'little crush' on my other best friend, Edward. I did not tell her myself, she could just sort of tell, so I did not even bother trying to deny it.

"Same as ever. In the situation where the guy's best friend is in love with him and he has no clue about it," I replied glumly.

"Well I'm sure that would change, _if _you would stop being such a wimp and tell him so that he would get the nerve to tell you back, because it is very obvious that he feels the same way. I can tell by the way he looks at you."

"It is not that easy, Alice," I sighed. "What if he does not? Things will be weird between us, and I do not want that, I never want that to happen."

"You don't need to worry about that, because he does. And everyone knows it. Well everyone besides you."

"Look, I have to go, I am sorry, but I will talk to you tomorrow maybe, okay?" I said, getting up.

"Alright. Just remember that you have nothing to loose."

"Besides my pride, and one of my best friends," I muttered, low enough so that she would not hear, and left.

I got in my car and started driving, not aware of where I was going. I just kept on driving, headed for wherever my mind wanted me to go.

10 minutes later I was driving down Edward's street, before coming to a stop in front of his house. I saw an unfamiliar car parked where I always did, so I parked across the street.

I was about to get out of my car before I saw Edward and an unnatural blonde come out of his front door. She kissed him on the lips quickly before turning and walking to the car parked where I usually do.

He was smiling after her as she left, and she beeped as she pulled off the side of the road and drove away.

Teary eyed, I started driving home. The whole way there my heart was pounding and felt like it was breaking in half.

_Yeah, _I thought to myself, _nothing to loose._

**Hey guys, sorry all you Jacob fans, but I wanted to let you know that Jacob is not going to be in this story. And no this is not going to be the case where Edward is the suspect, because alot has to happen before that :o**

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Anything? :D**

**Review please!**

**xx  
Sofia**


	3. Away for a Little While

_**Hey guys. Sorry for this authors note but it's damn right important.**_

_**I'm taking a little break from fan fiction. Sorry guys! I hate this too, but I'm only doing it for you guys. I'm going to write ahead a few chapters of my stories so that they will be updated more then they are now. Sorry again.**_

_**I really don't like having to write this D:**_

_***Sigh***_

_**For the last time in maybe two months,**_

_**Xx**_

_**Sofia**_

_**PS: If I don't come back before school starts for everybody, have fun on your first day! And for those going to junior high/ middle school: Good luck… :s**_

_**For those going to high school: Have the time of your life!**_

_**For those going to a new school: Maybe you'll be like Bella!**_

_**For those not switching school's, just going ahead a grade: Sucks. Just another year of school :L.**_

_**And this will be taken down once I'm back :D **_


End file.
